


Pervert

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Non Consensual, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filch has a special request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for [](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/)**torino10154** who requested "Draco/Anyone, ribbon." You did say anyone, darling! (And then double dared me to boot. :P) Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. One of my 2012 Holiday ficlets.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Draco said, wrinkling his nose as he took the long red ribbon from between Filch's bony fingers.

"Wrap it around your prick," he said. "In a neat little bow. Makes it all Christmassy, don't it?"

Filch's eyes were wolfish and he caught a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth with a quick swipe of his tongue.

"And then what?" Draco asked, though he had no desire the hear the answer.

"Then wank, like the little no-good pureblood you are. Do it in front of the mirror, boy. I want to see everything."

"Filthy pervert," Draco muttered. Filch's eyes went sharp.

"What was that?"

"I could have you sacked for this," Draco said, though the threat was all bluster and Filch knew it, the bastard. He just laughed, a wheezing cough-filled laugh.

"Oh yes. Go to Dumbledore. We can tell him all about your little pet project in the Room of Hidden Things, we can. No?" he added, when Draco just stood there, bristling.

Filch took two steps forward and Draco felt his breath, hot and sour, against his cheek. "Be grateful I don't want you in chains. Go on, now, before I change my mind."

Filch sat down in his chair and spread his legs. Draco averted his gaze, but he heard the unclasping of a belt and the rustling of fabric. He shuddered and closed his eyes.

It was easy enough to get hard, despite the circumstances. All Draco had to do was think of the tortures he'd inflict on Filch once his family was back in the Dark Lord's good graces.

Chains. Draco would show Filch chains. One day, he promised himself as shed his robes, then stood before Filch's full length mirror and spelled the ribbon around his cock.

"Can't do anything without magic, can ya?" Filch spat, but Draco smiled, meeting his own cold grey eyes in his reflection.

One day, Filch would pay.

 

_-Fin-_

 

 


End file.
